The One and Only
The One and Only is a fanmade episode created by FlippyxFlakyalltheway. Characters Starring * Flappy Featuring * Flippy * Flaky Appearances * Generic Tree Friends * Lumpy * Andy the skeaver (infant) * Handy * Petunia * Cuddles * Giggles Plot Part 1 It's Flappy's 2nd birthday, and everyone is invited to her house for a party. Everything is going great, until Lumpy decides to manhandle Flappy, hugging her too tight around the neck (accidental). Short of breath, Flappy bites down on Lumpy's arm with a great amount of force, so much that his arm is torn off. He screams, runs around like a maniac, and knocks over a bottle of wine, causing Flippy to flip-out. He gruesomely finishes off Lumpy, then uses one of his antlers to decapitate Cuddles and impale Giggles' torso. Fliqpy cuts off Handy's legs next, just before slicing his stomach open with his bowie knife. Fliqpy gives Petunia a "I'm about to murder you" look, but Flaky jumps in front of him, pleading for him to stop. In response, he growls at her to get out of the way, not wanting to hurt her. She ignores him and begins shake in fear. Fliqpy walks around his waifu, and brutally slices Petunia in half. He then hears a crunch and a snap, and turns around to see Flappy with Andy's tail sticking out of her mouth, blood surrounding her mouth. He rushes over to her and gives her a proud bear hug. She giggles, and licks the blood off her mouth. Evil then retrieves a box from behind, which is Flappy's birthday gift. She tears the box open and squeals in delight. Fliqpy had given his daughter a custom-made butcher knife with her intial engraved into it. Flappy names the knife "Fred", and Flaky shudders, instantly seeing that she had given birth to a killer. She shakes her head, and begins to clean up the blood and guts from the walls and floor. Part 2 Later that night after Flappy is tucked into bed (but still awake) and Flippy was back to normal, Flaky tells Flippy some good news. She says that she is pregnant with twins, in which Flippy almost faints, and Flappy gasps, instantly coveing her mouth, hoping her parents didn't hear. They keep chattering on, but those words were engraved in Flappy's head. "....having twins!...twins!..." Flappy's fist began to tighten around "Fred", while tears of anger and sadness flowed down her green face. She began to think that her parents didn't want her anymore and the new babies would replace her. Flappy then tried to shake the scarey thought from her head, but it still lingered in the back of her mind. The next day, Flippy decided to take Flappy to the park for a bit, hopefully to get her mind off killing. However, this was no use, because the sound of popping kernels caused Fliqpy to emerge and another father-daughter killing spree began. They spent about 5 hours spilling the Generic Tree Friends' guts, when finally they stopped to admire their work. Flappy then asks her father if the new babies will replace her, and he reassures her that they won't. She smiles, but deep inside, she knew they would. Evil picks up the cub and carries her home, both of them tired from their action packed day. Flappy awoke to find her parents on the couch, and herself on the armrest. She looked at the clock, but it was no use since she couldn't tell time (it was 3:45 am). Flaps stretched and yawned quietly, then looked over to her parents. They were both smiling, which Flappy thought was weird since you're only happy when the sun is up. Her thoughts immedeatly raced back to her soon-to-be siblings and how they would replace her. Suddenly, a light bulb went off inside of the 2-year-old's head. If she wouldn't get enough attention with the twins, then she should just run away! Wasting no time, Flappy speed-walked to her room, grabbed "Fred", came back to the kitchen and grabbed a muffin from the counter. Before escaping through the front door, Flappy ran over to her parents and kissed them goodbye. A tear rolled down the evil toddler's snout, sad that she would never see her parents again. And with that, Flappy rushed through the door and was never heard from again. Deaths * Handy's stomach is cut open and possibly dies from blood loss * Petunia is sliced in half by Fliqpy's bowie knife * Andy is eaten alive by Flappy * Cuddles is decapitated by Lumpy's antler * Giggles' torso is impaled by the antler * Lumpy is shredded into pieces by Fliqpy(offscreen) * Multiple GTF are killed by Flappy and Fliqpy Injuries * Handy's legs are cut off (prior to death) * Lumpy's arm is bitten off by Flappy (prior to death) Trivia * Handy had an injury similar to the one in this episode * This episode mainly focuses on Fliqpy and Flappy's relationship * Flappy is still alive and Evil is still looking for her (so are FxF) * Flappy was only 2 years old (obviously) and will turn 17 on January 24th Category:FlippyxFlakyalltheway's episodes Category:Fan Episodes